


so after

by papofglencoe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2017, head canon, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papofglencoe/pseuds/papofglencoe
Summary: A 100-word drabble written for International Fanworks Day 2017. Inspired by the doorway scene at the end of MJ2.





	

Every night I crawl into his bed to watch him sleep. 

Last night was different. 

The mutts came for him until I screamed. His comfort became wings. His shushes, promises. My fingers wound around him and his fingers inched inside me, coaxing me to come to him. 

All night we came. 

Our bodies entwined, we finally slept.

This morning I found him sitting in the doorway, watching the rain. Wordlessly, I joined him. 

The door is unyielding, sturdy. The rain, soft. My eyes fall to his hands, and I think about all they make. 

If he asks, I’ll tell him.


End file.
